This invention relates to multiple circuit controls and, more particularly, to such controls as are used to provide selection of raise, lower, and/or angulation of a vehicle mounted snowplow blade.
Electrically controlled, hydraulically operated snowplow assemblies wherein the plow blade can be selectively raised, lowered, and/or angled right or left are well known. Examples of such a system are found in U.S. Pat. No. 3,307,275 and co-pending application of George D. Simonds, Jr., Ser. No. 645,516, filed Dec. 31, 1975, entitled "Valve and Pump Control for a Hydraulic System", both assigned to the assignee of this application.
Various types of in-cab control arrangements have been proposed for use in such systems and this application is concerned with a control particularly well suited, but not exclusively restricted, to use in such a system.
A general object of this invention is to provide a readily manipulated control which insures positive movement into one of a plurality of available control positions; other, more specific objects are to provide that control versatility in a relatively simple structure, a structure which permits of ease of maintenance and replacement of parts, and a structure in which a safety interlock can be easily incorporated to prevent inadvertent operation.